


leaving is hard but you deserve better

by jichaengs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Soulmates, not entirely a smut but love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichaengs/pseuds/jichaengs
Summary: sana loves jihyo. that's why she decides to let her go.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 26





	leaving is hard but you deserve better

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write a fluff, but angst wanted me.

the soft gasps spoken in between each syllable of her babbles filled the empty atmosphere of the room.

as sana's fingers explored a path she knew like the back of her hand, the rambling sound of the moans that followed suit, inconveniently insisted on leaving jihyo's mouth, even though she knew she should be silent.

she fond her fingers in jihyo’s skin, watching in fascination the way her body naturally squirmed — the sight was so familiar to sana.

if sana knew a casual hook up in a random party could lead to this, she wouldn't have left home the day she and jihyo met.

but there they were. a good hearted girl with a nice future ahead and a wrecked, lost, lonely, almost apathetic girl, painfully in love with each other.

the japanese girl knew harrowingly well she couldn't let this happen, she couldn't break jihyo any more. so she made a decision for both of them, making the one good choice in her life. to let jihyo go (by leaving her).

the light of the moonlight was the only source of light to lighten the room. it was dark, but light enough for sana to observe jihyo's shape, tracing her fingers everywhere, leaving her mark in jihyo. the way her fingers felt like a burning sensation, jihyo would never forget.

jihyo knew sana would be forever in her heart, body and soul. and she never believed this whole soulmates thing, she was very skeptical about that. when she met sana, everything changed, it was like all her past relationships were just fillings, just a preparation for what life truly drew up for her — a preparation to sana's impact.

the flush of sana’s lips met the warm skin of jihyo's neck in a peck.

sana moved away to look into jihyo's eyes. "i love you, jihyo." she said, truthfully.

jihyo didn't intent on crying. she didn't want to, honestly. she didn't want sana to see her like that, so destroyed, heartbroken and uncharacteristically sad. but the tears were forming in her eyes a while ago, it happens that they fell, wetting her red cheeks (and breaking sana's heart even more).

"you're leaving me."

the sound of jihyo's voice being low and choked was foreign and something sana expected never hearing again.

she caressed jihyo's flushed cheeks, finding adorableness in the way her lips formed a small pout as she cried, even if the reason was far from it.

she should hold on to this moment and memorize the softness of jihyo's skin on her fingers, the constant sound of her breathless moans, the sight of her body trembling, writhing (all because of her), the way she cried out sana's name when she brushed her tongue in a sensitive spot between her thighs, making her back arch and toes curve.

but that, she knew already, and knew so well. jihyo, and everything she meant for sana, was not ever gonna be forgetten. because jihyo was sana's true love. the love of her life, the person that did not _complete_ her, but made her _overflow_.

in all this pain, sana found happiness.

she found jihyo.

sana kissed jihyo's lips one more time, her thumb caressing jihyo's wet cheeks, taking the tears away from her beautiful face. the long peck was broken, and sana kissed jihyo's neck, her fingers finding its way to between jihyo's silky, bare thighs.

"i love you." sana whispered in her ear, repeating what she's been saying the whole night, hoping jihyo would never forget it.

this time, jihyo couldn't answer. whiny moans left her mouth in such a fascinating melody as she asked for _"more, please"_ _,_ because she needed a release so badly.

even in desolation, sana found beauty. the beauty in the way jihyo grasped her arm and hid her face on her neck, the way she willingly took everything sana gave her and asked for more. and even when she was spent, she let sana take her again, time after time, until she was reduce to a crying, whimpering mess — a bundle of emotions.

"i'm no good to you, jihyo." sana kissed jihyo's forehead as she watched her reach her peak for the nth time. "i'll be a better person in the future, i promise. but don't wait for me. you deserve to be happy. unfortunately, happiness is not something i can give you."

"i love you, sana." jihyo was almost falling asleep. but she fought her need, she didn't want the night to be over, she didn't want sana to go.

_i love you too, jihyo._ _with all my heart._

when jihyo's body gave up for her and she fell asleep, sana made sure to kiss her lips one last time before she got out of the bed.

she left in jihyo's writing desk a long letter and her jeans jacket jihyo loved to wear. in the letter, in the middle of loving words and heartfelt confessions, she put the name of her perfume in case the jacket lost it's smell (sana's smell), and a silver necklace with a heart pendant that opened, showing a picture of them hugging each other.

it wouldn't be enough. it wasn't. but she hoped it would help ease the pain for jihyo, at least.

because her own broken heart would never be mended.

until they found each other again.

"i love you, jihyo."

and she left.


End file.
